


Pleasure of Pain

by mseha_1_9



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon, BDSM, I live for aftercare, M/M, Masochism, One Shot, canon-verse, masochist!eren, pretty much a bdsm!au, pretty much a pwp oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseha_1_9/pseuds/mseha_1_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finally confesses to Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure of Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I've been told some people don't like the court room scene and ereri about it. This does not directly include that scene, but it is referenced for a small bit at the start. It can be ignored, if wished, to enjoy the rest of the story. However, if you still wish not to read about it: don't. Go ahead and leave this.
> 
> I also didn't tag it as underage because I specified no age for Eren or said when in canon it takes place. If you don't like the age difference, you can just imagine Eren is older. Do what you want. I wrote the story, but it's up to your interpretation honestly.
> 
> -
> 
> This was pretty much a guilty pleasure thing I wrote while procrastinating. And took too long to write so I spent the last couple hours finishing it because it was starting to annoy me.

Eren should have been doing something productive. Like helping with the dishes, or cleaning all the shit out of the horse stables.

 

Eren shouldn't have been in Corporal Levi's office.

 

Eren shouldn't have been distracting said Corporal while he was working.

 

Eren shouldn't have said what he just had.

 

“I liked when you beat me up in the courtroom.”

 

Eren regretted saying it instantly, but he also regretted the weeks he spent training and watching people die while dying to tell his superior ten words.

 

Levi's face didn't give any of his thoughts away. He sat there, emotionless as he was at all the funerals they had recently been to.

 

Eren shouldn't have said that because they had bigger things to worry about and Levi was supposed to kill him one day. But it didn't stop him, didn't stop his need to say it. Maybe he could just be dismissed and he could find some peace in the rejection.

 

“I suppose you mean like as in...” Corporal Levi started to question before trailing off, as if he was unsure of himself. He had honestly never seen the Corporal this way.

 

Eren understood his meaning and knew he should deny it. Just say that he meant that he was grateful for having his life saved, excuse himself, and stop what he was doing. But he didn't – he simply nodded.

 

He maintained eye contact despite his embarrassment and inner turmoil, and it was the only thing he was proud of currently. At least he wasn't a complete wimp. Maybe.

 

Eren watched as his Corporal let out a long sigh, burying his face in his hands as he rubbed his temples. Probably figuring out how to deal with Eren's insubordination.

 

“You realize how inappropriate this is?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Levi sighed again. “Then why say it?”

 

“I...” Eren trailed off, doubting that Levi would be very accepting of his own personal reasoning. “I don't know, sir. I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologize. Just explain yourself.”

 

Eren's eyes flickered away before he rebuilt his resolve and looked back at the cold grey eyes. “It was bothering me,” Eren admitted.

 

“You think that's a decent excuse? To say that to your superior?”

 

“No, sir.” Eren didn't know what else to say. Because Levi was right, he was always right. Eren should leave, knew he should leave, but he was frozen in place until dismissed.

 

Levi sighed once more. Now Eren was starting to get worried. Maybe he had offended the Corporal and now he would be punished. He'd probably end up having all the cleaning duties for the next month. Last time Jean had gotten in trouble he had cried for the entire week, claiming his hands would never de-prune. Everyone just laughed at him, including Eren. Now he regretted it. He'd apologize to Jean later.

 

“What did you expect to come from this?”

 

Eren froze at that question, his brain stuttering as he realized he had never even asked himself that question. “I... honestly... don't know...?”

 

When Levi sighed once more, Eren knew he was in shit. “Do you want me to beat you up again?”

 

“I...”

 

“Well?”

 

That was when Eren lost the little confidence he had, glancing down at the floor instead of Levi. It had been easy at first, Eren felt grounded by Levi's blank expression. As if anything he said wouldn't be too big of a deal. Now, the constant nonchalance was starting to get under his skin like an itch. It was making him too self aware. Eren understood the use.

 

“Permission to speak honestly?”

 

“As if you needed it before.”

 

Eren took that as a yes. “I do, sir.”

 

There was a long stretch of silence, and Eren was overwhelmed with the urge to look up. He didn't succeed in motivating himself to, though. More afraid of looking at his superior than looking at a titan – what a joke. When the silence started getting unbearably long, Eren could feel his concern growing.

 

“That's all you want? For me to hit you?” Levi questioned, and now Eren was starting to get confused. He had gotten no hint to what Levi was feeling, yet he continued to get questioned. It was then that Eren realized he might have a chance, even though that also scared him.

 

“No,” he said simply and hoped that he wouldn't be pushed for more even though he doubted it.

 

“What do you want then?”

 

Eren hated being right. He knew he should say something, even if he didn't answer the question, but nothing escaped him.

 

“Do you want me to fuck and beat you? To make you my bitch?” Levi questioned vulgarly, growing tired of Eren's shyness. “Look at me,” he ordered harshly.

 

Levi's words sent a shiver up Eren's spine, and his eyes instantly snapped up at the command. Eren wasn't sure if he was glad that he was meeting Levi's eyes, because watching as they darkened had Eren struggling to control his breathing. He tried to control his reaction and expression to maintain a bit of his own pride but he doubted he was doing a very good job.

 

“Interesting,” Levi mused.

 

Eren had no idea how to respond to that, how to react when Levi got up from his seat. He stayed, stuck in place, as Levi walked around his desk and started to approach him. Eren had a pretty good idea of what was going on - he could see the meaning in Levi's dark eyes - and now he was scared. Scared because he wanted it so bad and that made him so nervous.

 

Levi stopped a couple inches away from him, and they stood there for a couple seconds. Eventually he said, “If I do anything you don't want, say stop and I will instantly.”

 

Eren nodded.

 

“On your knees,” Levi commanded, and Eren was suspicious that it had mainly to do with him wanting to be taller. He obviously didn't voice said belief.

 

But if there was anything Eren was loved, it was the way Levi ordered him. Always concise, always simple. His expression didn't even change from the bored one he always had, like what he was ordering was normal. But his voice was deep, sharp and slightly threatening – and it excited Eren.

 

Eren dropped to the ground instantly. He looked up at Levi, unsure of his own expression at the time.

 

Levi's expression turned gentle for a moment, and the next thing Eren knew Levi's leg was striking his side, the force knocking him over on to the floor.

 

Before Eren could respond further than crying out, Levi was manhandling him onto his back and straddling him. Eren's head flew back, hitting the floor with a large thud and then Levi was applying pressure on his chest and Eren was having trouble breathing.

 

Tears welled up in Eren's eyes, but the only noise that escaped him was a soft moan along with gasps for sweet air.

 

Levi didn't hesitate before punching Eren in the face. It wasn't like anything Levi did to him would leave a mark, they both knew his stupid titan powers would heal him. Eren wasn't sure what was his drive to be hurt, hurt by Levi. Maybe it made him feel better knowing that if he went rogue Levi would be able to kill him. Maybe he enjoyed the marks for the time being because he felt like he deserved them. Maybe the pain helped him deal with all the death and pain around him, channeling it into one place.

 

He had no idea. He wasn't as good as analyzing as Armin, and there was no way he was telling him about this.

 

But Eren didn't have time to think about that now because all he could think about was each hit or scratch of nails on his body. He would feel the pain explode for a moment and then the pleasure would come, taking over. He was sure Levi could feel his erection due to his position but it was ignored for the time being.

 

Eren let out a particularly loud and lewd moan when Levi bit his thumb. Levi didn't bite as hard as Eren and didn't draw blood - he wasn't even sure how Eren managed it. Enjoying the response, he continued to trail harsh bites along his fingers.

 

He had to wonder why Levi was doing this. Was he getting anything from it too? Each any of his thoughts or and of the paranoia could develop further, Levi would do something that would rip away his attention.

 

Eren's entire body shook in pleasure when Levi bit the same spot he used to become a titan. Levi seemed satisfied then, quickly sliding off of Eren. He didn't get a moment to open his eyes in confusion before Levi roughly flipped him over.

 

He didn't have any complaints as his pants and underwear were quickly tugged off and removed. A couple spanks that had Eren crying out and moaning, the burn stringing perfectly. Levi then rubbed at the reddened cheeks in what would have been gentle if they weren't sensitive.

 

Then a dry finger pressed into his ass.

 

Eren considered telling Levi to skip the preparation, but knew that would probably be pushing it for his first time. Although he knew his body would be able to recover from it. But he was also loving the burn it came with, and was already trying to thrust his hips back to tell Levi to speed up. That earned him another couple slaps, but he did get another finger that had his vision going white.

 

It was weird - the only sound in the room was Eren's moans, but to him everything sounded so loud. His heartbeat, every slight movement, his heavy breathing. The overall sensation was weird but he never wanted it to stop.

 

Levi seemed to enjoy just _brushing_ over his prostate, sending shivers through Eren as his desperation slowly got worse.

 

It wasn't hard for Eren to guess what he was waiting for. “More,” he whined, begging, before Levi finally added the third finger he needed and scissored his fingers.

 

The stretch hurt and burned and stung and Eren loved it. It took one more whine of “please” and then Levi was pushing, rubbing directly against his prostate and Eren's body continued to spasm uncontrollably. He regretted not confessing to Levi earlier, regretted being less direct, because he had never felt so good. Not since the death of his mother, since the fall of Wall Maria.

 

Levi continued to abuse his prostate until Eren felt like he had no energy left in his body and was slumped against the ground, muffled moans escaping his twitching body. When he pulled out his fingers, Eren was whimpering pathetically and he knew it.

 

The sound of pants being opened had Eren freezing and coming back to reality slightly. A soft hand caressed his ass painlessly as the other helped him take off his jacket and shirt slowly. Confused by the change of pace, he turned around to look at Levi once he was bare.

 

“You okay?” Levi questioned, his gentle tone giving away what he was feeling despite his lack of expression. The facade was further ruined by his obvious panting and the slight flush covering him. He was trying to hold up the image of being ruthless, but both of them knew it was a lie. In all truth, he was kind to Eren and both knew it. Which was why he trusted the man enough to let him do this, no one else.

 

Eren nodded.

 

He turned back around to brace himself on the cold floor in preparation. He considered if he would have liked everything better if Levi had taken him to a bed. As he waited, he decided he liked the temperature contrast and the idea of Levi using him on the floor.

 

Levi didn't enter Eren gently – simply thrust his dick into Eren's ass harshly because he knew what Eren wanted.

 

Eren screamed which turned into a chant of “Levi.” Levi didn't even question why he was using his name, didn't even care.

 

He paused for a moment as if he was giving Eren some time to adjust, but he started moving again too soon. He didn't wait for any confirmation before starting a brutal pace, slamming Eren against the floor.

 

Eren, obviously, did not mind. Levi was having problems controlling himself with the lewd moans and gasps that were constantly escaping Eren, trying to keep his role. He hadn't expected the brat to be quiet (he never was) but he was not expecting this. But wondering if someone could hear them did not even cross his mind.

 

Eren was now glad he had taken care to position himself against the floor because he was sure he would've had a concussion otherwise from how he was being slammed against it. He couldn't stop his noises, didn't even really care to try, as he squeezed his eyes shut and lost himself in the burning feeling of Levi filling him up. Each thrust had his cock grind against the floor, slightly painfully but perfectly since Levi wasn't giving it any attention.

 

That was probably on purpose.

 

Each thrust sent a new throb of ecstasy through him, increasing his volume and shaking. Levi seemed to pick up on it, pulling out quickly but slowly thrusting back in as he watched Eren's arms and legs twitch. He enjoyed the sight even though he was teasing himself. It didn't last long before he was back to the quick pace, losing even himself in the pleasure.

 

It was a surprise to Eren that he honestly disliked how he got used to the stretch. It wasn't that he no longer enjoyed Levi's thrusts – oh god, he did – but that it didn't send spikes of pleasure through his entire body as before. Each thrust felt good but not new.

 

Maybe he was fucked up.

 

Levi seemed to pick up on this. He adjusted his position, hitting Eren's dead-on prostate which had Eren screaming again as his body shook in pleasure. Levi continued to ram his prostate, loving the twitches of Eren's legs.

 

Eren wasn't sure if he would survive if Levi would stop.

 

Luckily, Levi only increased his speed and strength which increasing the volume of Eren's cries. Levi didn't even care that he'd probably be sore for a week and Eren would be healed five by morning. It was to be expected.

 

He leaned forwards to further press Eren into the ground, his short but wide body successfully completing the task and covering Eren's back. It didn't bother him that he couldn't reach Eren's neck (that was unfortunately, also to be expected) and entertained himself with leaving harsh bites down his spine.

 

A particularly hard bite had Eren tensing his entire body, which had Levi moaning. Eren was already falling in love with the sound. He was already used to the feeling of the sweaty body against his, the heavy breaths, but the moan was so much more. It was what reinforced to him that Levi was also enjoying himself, relaxing the last of the nerves Eren had.

 

It only took a couple more thrusts before he was seeing white as he came harshly on the cold floor of Levi's office. Eren didn't hold back his screams of pleasure, somehow managing to get even louder than before. Levi didn't stop, continuing to pound into Eren as he shuddered underneath him and became overly sensitive.

 

Eren was pretty sure he had some sort of out of body or religious experience because when he felt himself come back to reality he wasn't sure how much time had passed. He couldn't remember when Levi came, only knew he had when he felt it trailing out of his ass as Levi pulled out.

 

This was when Eren expected the harsh treatment to continue - for him to be snapped at and kicked out. He was expecting to be forced to clean up the floor. He had been expecting pretty much anything.

 

The only thing that he had not been expecting was the gentle hand that cupped the side of his face. He let the hand turn him to look at Levi. Who looked... sympathetic? Satisfied? Guilty? Eren had no clue and all he knew was it was everything he had never seen on his Corporal's face before.

 

Eren was pretty sure his surprise was showing on his face but Levi didn't react to it.

 

“You okay?” He asked, and Eren only nodded again.

 

“Good.” Levi responded, and Eren was rewarded with a small smile which he was pretty sure exploded his brain. Because Levi was smiling and Levi didn't smile and he had never seen anything as adorable and perfect. And at the same time Levi had been punching him in the face... how many minutes ago? It felt like hours and it felt like seconds at the same time.

 

He continued to stare in shock as Levi slowly moved off him and helped him up. Eren was still putty at the moment and was slightly impressed by how Levi was still able to move. Which meant he was pretty much carrying Eren who was leaning against him to his small, en-suite bathroom.

 

Eren didn't care that it was tiny, only pleased when he was placed in the shower. Of course he would've preferred a proper, fancy bathroom with a bathtub and so on, but he knew the Corps were on a budget. He had gotten used to it by now.

 

He watched, barely lucid, as Levi stripped and started turning on the water and checking the temperatures. His eyes lingered on Levi's body, but he was too tired to process it fully. But he saw scars and bruises everywhere which sent a pang through him.

 

A pleased hum escaped Eren as Levi deemed the water warm enough by now, crouching down near Eren to start washing all the semen off him. Eren didn't know what he expected anymore, what he expected Levi to do next or when he expected to be kicked out. But he liked it. So why complain?

 

Levi spent a decent amount of time washing off Eren, and then scrubbing his entire body with soap. Soap that smelled like heaven and was pretty sure Levi only had because of his position, because of his experience. Despite all the soap and scrubbing, Levi made sure to always keep him warmed by some water. Eren simply laid there, moving whenever prodded to, and enjoying the attention. He couldn't remember the last time he had been babied and it felt good.

 

Like humanity wasn't depending on him survival.

 

Eren's chest felt warm. Maybe it was his heart? He didn't know but he could feel a warmth inside him that had nothing to do with the warm water running over his body. It was a sort of contentment that was bubbling up, leaving a stupidly big grin on his face. Levi rolled his eyes, but his small smile stayed so Eren didn't care.

 

Eventually, Levi seemed satisfied with how clean Eren was and quickly scrubbed himself. He then turned off the water, wrapped Eren in the fluffiest and biggest towel he had (although it wasn't very fluffy or very big) and quickly dried himself off. He returned to Eren, slapping away his attempts at drying himself as he took over.

 

After making sure Eren was dry, he picked him up as he gave up at the half-carrying, half-walking position from before. He was too short to pull it off properly but strong enough to carry the boy. He walked into his connected bedroom, somehow opening the door with no hands, and dumped Eren on the bed and carefully covering him with the blankets.

 

Eren might have decided to not expect things anymore but that didn't mean he was utterly surprised. Which just increased after Levi crawled under the sheets to join him. And then starting running his fingers through Eren's hair.

 

Finally being overwhelmed by Levi's actions, he yelping in surprise and jumped away. He didn't notice he had pulled the blankets with him, his hands bunching it up around his face, until he noticed Levi was still naked. And so was he. He didn't have the energy to care, simply used it to focus on the situation.

 

“What are you doing?” Eren questioned in a embarrassingly high-pitched voice, deciding things had gotten too weird. Maybe they had gotten too weird when Levi washed him, or when he smiled, or when he wasn't kicked out and it had just hit him now. Maybe even when Levi had agreed and fucked him into oblivion. All he knew was that things didn't make sense.

 

“Calm down,” Levi simply told him. No “brat,” no insults, just plainly stating. “And I'm cold, so get back here.” And he didn't force Eren, laying in his spot and waited for Eren come back when he wished.

 

The world didn't make sense. Jean was cool, Armin was dumb, Mikasa was weak, Levi was nice.

 

“Why?” That sounded a lot more accusing than Eren intended, so he moved slightly closer to Levi and softened his expression to show that he wasn't trying to be harsh. He wasn't technically against any of this, just confused - horribly confused - and he didn't want to make Levi think otherwise.

 

Levi glanced away, not looking at Eren as he spoke. “Because I don't want you to be afraid of me. Now, can we sleep?” Eren then noticed a slight pink dusting on his cheeks.

 

Levi was embarrassed.

 

Eren was still confused.

 

Slowly he moved back towards Levi, who instantly returned under the blankets but made no move towards Eren. Slightly missing the comforting contact, he found himself cuddling into the smaller man's chest without even realizing it. Before he could move, Levi started playing with his hair again.

 

Eren decided to sleep.


End file.
